1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cathode active material for a lithium secondary battery (may be referred to as a “lithium ion secondary battery”).
2. Description of the Related Art
Widely known cathode active materials for lithium secondary batteries include those employing a lithium composite oxide (lithium transition metal oxide) (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. H05-226004). There has also been known a cathode active material of this type in which voids (may be referred to as “vacancies” or “pores”) are formed for improving rate characteristic or cycle characteristic (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) Nos. 2002-75365, 2004-083388, and 2009-117241).